Stolen and Captivated
by TheOriginalsTBfan
Summary: Ava and Morgan have been together for a while, but who will get in their way of being with each other? Either his father, Sonny, Ava's daughter Kiki or better yet the person Ava cannot stand, Morgan's mom Carly. Will this tear them apart or keep them together
1. Chapter 1

Morgan Corinthos never thought he would be on the verge of falling for someone who was his mother's age. He wouldn't have met her if it wasn't for her daughter Kiki, but she broke his heart by being with his brother. So, naturally he would have been the rebound or second choice. Ava Jerome on the other hand was dealing with her daughter, not talking to her or let alone not being with Kiki's real father Silas. Ava wasn't looking to sleeping with Morgan; she was being the understanding type of person. For Morgan, this relationship was much more than he could have bargain for; as for Ava she wanted to make sure that he was alright.

Ava had let Morgan stay, since he convinced her to let him live with her. Of course she wasn't going to allow herself to be shacked up with her daughter's ex-husband but at the same time, Morgan gave her a lot to be thankful for; another day to be alive and being here to be with him. It was the New Year and Ava wanted to show him that she thought it was a pretty special year. She started to decorate her house so she could spend the new year and celebrate in style, so she had time before Morgan came back to keep her company. The knock on the door had completely taken Ava by surprise. Diane Miller, one crazy but tough lawyer coming around to give her papers again. "Ah Diane, if you couldn't have come at a better time. I'm actually expecting Morgan to come by-." Diane chuckled slightly when she looked at Ava, "Your still with Sonny's son? Why am I not surprised?" Ava approached a bit closer as she looked at him, "You may have gotten the impression that Morgan and I aren't serious, but things have changed." Diane suddenly got a phone call, as she moved to the side. "Alright, looks like I have to go and take care of Max." As Ava showed her door, she saw Morgan coming along with drinks in his hand.

Morgan looked over as he was confused seeing Diane there at the apartment he shares with Ava. "Hey, what was Diane doing here?" He asked before setting the drinks down to give Ava a sexy lingering kiss. Ava suddenly had the slight smirk on her face, "Well seems I've left the lasting impression on you." Morgan looked around at the apartment, seeing it was decorated some just for this occasion. "You decided to let me know that you were serious about us spending the New Year?" He looked around as Ava was behind him. "Yes, I had a feeling that you wanted to make this a nice occasion since you had done that for Christmas." Ava had turned herself to face him, as she looked at him. Suddenly Ava felt the deepening of the kiss as he turned her back to face him. Feeling his succulent lips on her neck, Ava felt herself succumbing to the feelings she could express for Morgan. All she wanted to do was to show him that she was in love with him and falling much more for him every day. "Why don't you show me how much you want me?" Morgan demanded as Ava turned around to whisper something to him, "Shut up." She kept kissing his lips as she suddenly had her hands pressed to his shirt; as Morgan unzipped her dress to where her silky skin was exposed to him. Ava suddenly then felt the nervousness rushing into her body.

Morgan could tell that the nerves were hitting Ava, but he wanted to be okay and relaxed. "Relax; it's just you and me here." He kissed her lips deeply again while touching her body with his hands, leading up to the moment where he then laid her down on the couch slowly. Soon as she hit the couch, he slowly started to kiss down her body; giving her the impression to stay relaxed. Suddenly, Ava moved her hands to remove the rest of his articles of clothing. Morgan watched her as the smirk stayed on his face. About twenty minutes later, Ava was moaning on the couch as Morgan let his body crash with hers. Pulling him into a kiss, Ava wrapped her leg around his waist, as she loved him giving her such intense and amazing pleasure. A couple of hours later, Ava and Morgan were lying on the floor out of breath. Both of them reaching their climax as she kissed his lips. "That was amazing and I seriously can't believe we've done that again." Morgan smirked as he looked back, "It's a sign you're not bored of me." As Morgan kept kissing Ava, she heard the door knocking while looking at him. Sonny was at the door, and he wanted to have a conversation with his son. "Ava, its Sonny we need to talk about Morgan." Ava suddenly rushed to put on a robe along with motioning him to get ready. Sonny wasn't a patient man, as she looked at him opening the door. "Ah Sonny, what brings you by here?" She asked curiously, while she held onto the door. "He is the subject of our conversation." As he waited to be invited into her house.


	2. Chapter 2

Ava was completely stunned to hear Sonny talking about Morgan to her, "I think this is a bad time for you to come by actually." Knowing he was an impatient man, but Sonny walked in the door anyways. "Morgan I have to talk to you about this situation. I know your mother has tried to convince you that Ava will manipulate you and lie to you." Morgan suddenly got defensive, "Dad I don't care, besides you blabbed your mouth about Kiki and Michael not being cousins and how I knew that!" Sonny suddenly looked at his son as he inched closer to him, "I have told you I was off my medication and now I'm back on them." Ava suddenly chimed in as she needed to tell her side. "Listen Sonny we had talked about the party, but this doesn't matter." She folded her arms. "Ava I will come after your brother, since I know all the details about him now than I did before." Suddenly, she had a smug look on her face. "I love to see this war between you and Julian. I suggest you get out of here before your ass is thrown out." Pushing Sonny out as she slammed the door in his face, Morgan looked back at Ava. "My dad doesn't care about me, you've seen it before." She touched his cheek with her thumb, "Don't worry about him we will figure this out." Kissing his lips while she then linger against them; letting herself get caught up in the kiss.

Ava had left for a couple of hours, as Morgan started to look around at the decorations from the New Year's party, well the decorations she had put up. It would be in a couple of days they would be celebrating 2014 together and of Morgan had the drinks together. He went to take a shower as he knew Ava would be home in a little bit, stepping inside as he cleaned his nice and toned body. Ava had unlocked the door to come inside of the house as she heard the water running, "Morgan?" She asked as she took off her jacket as she looked around for him. Ava reached the bathroom when she knocked slowly on it, "Morgan? I'm home." Still, Morgan was in the shower as she then popped open the door. Ava could see him from the shower door, as she opened it, "Hello there handsome." Smirking as she kept her eyes on him, Morgan suddenly looked at her as he was wet and naked. "I see you decided to get cleaned up while I was gone?" She asked as she would take a shower later, "Yeah I did. So did you talk to your brother about my dad and how he was going to stop him?" Shaking her head as she folded her arms, letting herself take the sight of his body in her vivid imagination. "No, but we will get to that part. I do know one thing he will want Sonny's head on a platter for sure."

An hour later, Ava had ordered dinner as Morgan helped her set up everything. "So, I was thinking maybe of grabbing some more food for the New Year?" Ava then smiled as she started to eat her food. "Sure that would be lovely." Taking a sip of the wine that was there and finishing her food. "I was thinking too, I have to talk to my daughter eventually as you may have noticed I am working or at least wanting a relationship with her." Morgan sighed a bit, "I know you are since you want to make sure you two are okay." She got up and put her plate in the sink as Morgan did the same; suddenly he had gotten closer to her and kissing her lips deeply. Ava suddenly kissed his lips deeper, "Morgan I know you want all of this and I've stolen you away from your family.-" She was cut off by him kissing her deeply and passionately, "Mm let's not talk about anyone but you and me."

She continued to kiss his lips back deeper and passionate, she was backed up on the kitchen counter. Looking over at Morgan, as she kept herself close to his body. Suddenly her dress was slipped off of her body as she was naked. "Mm you like when we have this kind of fun?" She was curious to see what was on his mind, seeing Morgan turning her towards his chest so he could kiss her neck. Ava moaned out from the touch while she leaned her head back slightly. " I want you Ava and I love you." She was stunned to hear him saying something like that, Ava felt second choice to Silas so it was nice to hear him say something like that to her. Morgan also felt better when he was around her and he was sure as hell that she was feeling the same. Morgan carried her towards the bedroom as he laid her down. Once Ava was on the bed, she looked into his eyes before kissing his lips. She was close to Morgan while letting herself wrap her leg around his waist. Morgan slowly let his head hit hers. Slowly and passionately they were making love.


	3. Chapter 3

Ava had woken up the next morning to knocking at her door. Seeing Morgan sleeping as she had put her robe on, going towards the door to see Julian, her brother at the door. "Juliam what are you doing here so early in the morning?" She asked as she then moved away from the door to let her brother inside of the door. "Listen, we need to take down Sonny and you know we can use the kid as our inside mole." She was stunned to hear him saying something coming from her brother's mouth. "Julian, I can't have Morgan going down that road. Besides you tried to break us up before; knowing you would try anything to reach your goal." Suddenly, Julian grabbed a hold of Ava's wrist as he was pretty upset with her already. "Look, I don't have any time to deal with you and your boy toy, I have a business to run and take over territory." She let her wrist go from his grasp, "Alright Julian you can take your threats and head out the door." Ava walked over to the door to show him out. "I will have Morgan going back to Sonny's before you can blink." She shut the door in his face, as she then turned around to see Morgan through the door. "Hey what's going on?" He asked as he was confused.

Ava walked past for a minute to grab some coffee, since she needed some to wake up for the day. "My brother was over here and he was talking about having you infiltrate your father's organization." Morgan stood back as he nodded slightly, "Yeah he had talked to me about it but of course I would have known that you and me couldn't be together though." Ava slowly let her head hit his forehead for a moment. "Morgan, you know I care about you and you mean the world to me." Suddenly a knock was on the door, as she went to answer the door. Seeing her brother Julian there again, as she opened the door, "Come on Julian what is it?" Ava foldeed her arms, as Morgan had some clothes on his body. "Look, I can see you and your boy toy are shacking up here but we have bigger fish to fry." Morgan looked at him, "Oh well what exactly is it?" He wondered before taking a look over at Ava. Ava suddenly got closer to her brother, "Come on Julian what is it you have to say? Spill."

Julian suddenly had a smirk on his face, "Well for starters his mother is coming for you so I would count my lucky stars that she doesn't kill you." Ava smug look on her face appeared as she had a slight chuckle. "Your kidding, my head is on anyone's platter. It's no shocker that Carly is after my ass, but it's not my fault that I actually love and care for Morgan." Turning her attention to the one person who has been by her side for a while, as she did the same when he was married to Kiki. "Just watch your back, Ava." Julian suddenly he opened the door and walking out, leaving Ava in a shudder. "Something's on your mind?" Morgan wondered as she could tell he was puzzled slightly. "Morgan this is my own battle, I can't have you fighting for me." Suddenly she was in Morgan's arms as he hugged her, "Look Ava, I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere." She pulled him into a lingering kiss as she then grabbed his hand. "How about you and me, go and have a bath huh?" She slipped the robe off and headed towards the bathroom. "You got it." Morgan followed her into the bath, as he turned on the water to make sure it was warm.

Ava smirked as she then slipped inside of the water, leaving some room for him to get inside of the tub. "Mm it's perfect." She then got up for a minute to let him inside of the tub, it amazed her that he was sweet, caring and loved her more than anything in the world. She honestly was captivated by him being near her and just being there for her. Once Morgan was inside of the tub, he slowly pulled Ava closer to him as he kissed her lips. "Mm let's enjoy tonight." He whispered against her lips and kissed them deeper and lovingly, as Ava slowly pulled back for a moment. "I'm not going anywhere." Wrapping her legs around him, enjoying his company.


End file.
